Don't Ever Let it End
by Hogwartsdancingphalanges
Summary: A fluffy little B&B songfic to the song "Don't Ever Let it End" by Nickelback... Just a little bit of fluff for our favorite couple!


**A/N: So this is my first story, a fluffy little songfic, to "Don't Ever Let it End" by Nickelback, because the song made me think of B&B. It's much fluffier and less angsty than I usually do, but I hope you enjoy! (Please be nice, this is my first fic)**

_Well I've got two tickets to the game_

_It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday_

_And I'll walk you home when the whole things done_

_If you're there I don't even care which team won_

"Bones!" Booth cried, barging into her office, "Guess what I have?!"

"A case?" She guessed, looking slightly thrilled at the possibility. " Nope!" Booth exclaimed, "The Yankees are playing the Red Socks tomorrow night, and guess who has tickets?" He withdrew two paper rectangles from his pockets and fanned himself with them. Brennan shrugged, un-excitedly and returned to the file full of x-rays on her desk. "Booth, does this ulna look slightly deformed to you?" she queried absent-mindedly. "Bones, you know I don't know the answer to that" Booth exasperatedly informed her, "Will you go to the game with me?" Brennan paused for a minute, and then replied, "You know, the anthropological reason why men are so interested in this sport stems from the belief…" "Alright, Bones" He cut her off, wanting to avoid her lecture, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at five". He placed one of the tickets on top of the x-rays and strode out. Despite herself, Dr. Brennan flushed pink.

When his black, FBI-issued SUV pulled up in front of her apartment building the next night, she hopped out of the front door, and gracefully slid into the passenger seat. Observing the blue and white hat upon his head, she inquired, "I assume we're rooting for the Yankees?", "Damn right, we are Bones" he teased as he plopped a matching baseball cap atop her head. "Booth!" She protested, her laughter marring the seriousness of her objection, "What if I didn't want to support the same over-maculated, steroid enhanced group of men you did?", "Tough luck Bones," He laughed, and the partners lapsed into a companionable silence.

...

It was about midnight when the pulled up next to her apartment building. Booth left the car with her, and they both walked into the building. "You didn't need to accompany me, Booth," she protested weakly. He would have been offended if he hadn't glanced down and seen the look in her eyes that radiated affection. "I know I didn't need to Bones, maybe I wanted to". "Still upset that the Yankees lost?" she teased. "Not at all" He replied, and in that second, it was the truth. As long as he had Temperance Brennan by his side, looking at him with affection in her eyes, little things like his favorite baseball team losing didn't seem to matter at all.

_We can stop at the coffee shop_

_And make fun of the cops in the parking lot_

_And we can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love_

_And that we're just good friends_

The next morning, Booth picked her up at her apartment. He could tell by the dark circles under her eyes, as well as her lack of protest when he pulled into the parking lot of the nearest Starbucks, that she was just as exhausted as he was. "Remind me never to go to a baseball game with you again, Booth" She griped, "I'm not going to get anything productive done today, and I was expecting a skeleton from the Greek archipelago to examine; it might even change the way we view the Peloponnesian war!" she looked genuinely excited at the prospect. "Well I'm sorry I'm keeping you from your old Roman dude, Bones" he replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to correct him.

As they left the shop, steaming cups in hand, they spotted two of Booth's fellow agents not-so-discretely kissing against the side of another FBI vehicle. After calling out a few teasing insults, Booth and Brennan were walking away when the male agent called back at them, "Maybe you should follow our example! God knows you've been drooling over each other for long enough!" They both blushed and refused to make eye contact with each other as they tried to laugh it off.

_Well, I'm tired of pretending_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know it now for you_

_There's nothing I can do_

_Don_'_t ever let it end_

"Guess it's a good thing there's no possibility of us getting into a relationship" she said as she laughed nervously. His heart ached looking over at the beautiful woman next to him and thinking that he might never get a chance to take things to the next level with her. _Get a grip, Seeley! _He thought to himself. "Well, actually Bones…" he trailed off as she looked up to meet his eyes, absolute terror written all over her beautiful face, her eyes begging him not to say those fateful words. And because he could never deny her anything, he finished lamely, "there's no way", and trailed off into awkward silence. He could almost feel her relax next to him when she realized he wasn't going to say it. He knew she was terrified that if he loved her he would leave her just like everyone else, and she lived in fear that this blissful state of existence would have to be altered.

_And I know you feel the same way_

'_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_As you pulled me near_

_Whispered in my ear_

"_Don't ever let it end"_

As she stared absent-mindedly out the widow, he allowed himself the indulgence in one of those rare moments when he could stare at her all he wanted without her noticing. His driving went on autopilot, and he allowed himself to get lost in one of his favorite, and most confusing memories. A couple months ago, on Bones' birthday, the squints had somehow managed to get her out of the lab by five o'clock, and he and the squint squad met her at the Founding Fathers for a couple drinks. After everyone was a little tipsy, (and it _had_ been quite amusing to see Sweets stumbling around and slurring his words) Angela had suggested they go to a great new club she had discovered down the street.

Things had been winding down, and that would have been all well and good, but after they had decided to stay for one more song, a slow song had come on. Angela had immediately dragged Hodgins out to the dance floor, and Cam had joking coaxed Sweets out, leaving Brennan and Booth awkwardly staring at each other. "You're not really going to leave me without a dance partner on my birthday, are you Booth?" she had demanded playfully, and never one to refuse her, he had obligingly taken her out onto the dance floor.

She had pulled him close, draping her head over his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around his waist. Feeling her warm, soft body against him, he had tried to pull away, but she had held on, drunkenly protesting until he had given in and wrapped his arms around her. She had shifted her head, and whispered in his ear, "Don't ever let it end". To this day, three months later, he was still trying to figure out what she had meant by that.

_Saturday, I'm going to take her out_

'_Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown_

_Gonna sing the song that we've all heard of_

_About those two young friends who should of fell in love_

Later that week, she strode into his office in the Hoover building, and placed two tickets on his desk. "Bones, are these tickets to a concert?" he asked in semi-disbelief. "Yes, Booth. My favorite band is going to be in town, and my publicist got me two tickets. I would be honored if you came with me". "Well why didn't you just say so, Bones? I'd be happy to, when is it?", "Saturday," she informed him, concise as always, "Great," he replied, "I'll pick you up around seven,"

…

When he showed up that Saturday, he came up to her door, and she opened it before he had a chance to knock, her normal professional persona gone as she practically bounded out of the door. Laughing good naturedly at her excitement, he slid back into the driver's seat. They found their seats and the band started to play, and Booth had to admit, they were _good_. At some point he left to get them sodas, and when he gave her hers she took it and leaned against her shoulder. The band took this at their cue to start playing the most beautiful, nostalgic song he had ever heard, the lyrics painting a vivid picture of these two young friends, and the longing between them that they both wanted to turn into love, but never did.

_Later on we'll cut through the park_

_And she can hold my hand_

'_Cause she hates the dark_

_We can laugh as we both pretend _

_That we're not in love and we're just good friends_

When they returned to her apartment, he couldn't find a parking space, so they circled the area while discussing their latest case. Booth eventually found a parking lot a block away from her apartment, and they climbed out of his SUV. "It'd be faster to cut through the park," he suggested tentatively, and she agreed. They strolled through the park, and he noticed her eyes darting back and forth cautiously, before quietly slipping her hand into his. He didn't comment on her skittishness, knowing her nerves were still on edge after being kidnapped by the gravedigger. He cracked a joke, not even knowing what he said, hyper-aware of the energy jumping between their fingertips. She laughed a little bit tensely, and they both tried to ignore the attraction coursing between them, making their stomachs flutter.

_You never know where life's gonna go_

'_Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know_

_About Sunday night_

_Just her and I_

_Sitting side by side in the full moonlight_

_I pulled her close just to hold her tight _

_And the both of us could tell it just felt right_

He courteously opened up the door for her, and they both stepped into her apartment. "You know, Booth, we could go up to the roof, have I ever taken you up there?" "No," he responded curiously, "Why?", "Well there's going to be a full moon tonight, and from the roof, there is a superb view of the stars" She replied cautiously, "Would you want to see?" He responded in the affirmative, so she grabbed a blanket and they headed up to the roof.

…

After spreading the blanket, she sat down, drawing her knees to her chest and casting her gaze upwards. He followed suit, and was momentarily rendered speechless by the beauty of the night sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She breathed, her breath forming clouds in front of her face. She shivered, and he slung his arm around her shoulders. In a moment, her shivering stopped, and she huddled into his chest. "Thanks Booth" she whispered, and they just sat there for a while, enjoying the beauty and the rightness of the moon, the stars, and them.

_She looked at me in the sweetest way_

_Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say_

_Must have took awhile just to find the words_

'_Cause she cut me off and finally said it first_

Booth sat there for a while, just gathering his courage, before finally beginning, "Bones … Temperance…" He trailed of, unsure. She glanced up at his face and in her gaze he saw fear, desire, and something vaguely akin to hope, all combined in the intoxicating mix that was her eyes. "Booth," she finally began, a little unsteadily, "I'm tired of pretending that we don't feel anything for each other, when we clearly are very committed to this partnership, as well as being physically and emotionally attracted to one another" She hesitated, and he nodded at her encouragingly. It might not be the most romantic thing he had ever heard, but coming from Bones, it was perfect. "I don't want this partnership to change," she slowly continued, "I don't want you to leave, and I'm not one hundred percent sure what's going on, but I don't ever want this feeling to end," She finished, gazing up at him, her beautiful blue eyes swimming with emotion. What else could he do? He kissed her, he kissed her, he kissed her, and something new began that night under the stars.


End file.
